Many types of devices have a variety of different components depending on the needs of the customer. For example, customers may want to buy server computers from a given manufacturer. Any given server computer may have any number of processors, amount and type of memory, number of network ports, etc. Thus, suppliers of such devices are forced to provide a variety of configuration of such devices depending on customer's needs.